Promise to Live
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Biasanya orang akan melihat semacam akhirat ketika sedang koma... Apa yang Flack lihat ketika ia tidak sadar akibat cedera dari ledakan bom, episode 24season 2. Oneshot.


"**Promise to Live"**

**By FateBinder JeAnne**

**Post Episode:** Episode 24/Season 2 – "Charge of This Post" (Season 2 finale)

**Background Song:** "Sayonara Solitaire" sung by Saeko Chiba

**Disclaimer:** CBS, Yuki Kajiura untuk penggalan lirik "Sayonara Solitaire"-nya

Flack terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Bom yang meledak itu melukainya, meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar tepat dibagian perutnya. Matanya terlalu letih untuk melihat langit-langit, tubuhnya terbelenggu, ia hampir tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasa sakitnya luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah bernafas untuk lebih banyak udara.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia dan Mac baru saja memasuki sebuah gedung—gedung dimana ia sekarang untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus pembunuhan seorang petugas keamanan. Tapi setelah mereka memasuki gedung lebih dalam, ternyata mereka menemukan sebuah bom yang dibungkus rapi dengan tas dan ditaruh langit-langit gedung. Ia dan Mac mencoba mngeluarkan seluruh orang yang masih ada, dan ketika mereka hendak menyeuruh orang tearkhir keluar, bom itu terlanjur meledak, memisahkan lokasi mereka, dan melukai Flack sampai sejauh ini.

Flack nyaris tidak dapaty merasakan apa-apa, tapi ia dapat mendengar suara yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekatinya. Suara Mac dan seorang _survivor_ yang mereka hendak selamatkan tadi. Mereka mendekat kearahnya yang nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Ia dapat mendengar suara Mac yang terus-terusan memanggilnya. Syukurlah, Mac selamat, dari suaranya terdengar bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mac mulai melakukan sesuatu padanya, Flack dapat merasakan hal itu. Ia dapat merasakan Mac mulai menyentuh lukanya. Ia meminta bantuan dari si _survivor_ untuk menahan luka pada perut Flack lalu Mac memsukkan sesuatu kedalam lukanya. Mungkin semacam pertolongan pertama tapi entah apa itu. Yang lack tahu, rasanya semakin menyakitkan, kepalanya semakin berkunang-kunang, dan nafasnya semakin teratih-atih.

Sayup-sayup, Flack dapat mendengar suara Mac yang baginya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan, "Don, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini."

Ia menggantungkan harapannya untuk Mac, ia ingin hidup untuk Mac yang sudah menolongnya susah payah. Tapi entah mengapa, energinya sudah semakin habis, nafasnya melamah, dan Flack tidak melihat apa-apa selain hitam kelam.

* * *

Flack terbangun. Akhirnya ia sadar. Ia masih memejamkan mata tapi tahu kalau ia akhirnya sudah melalui semua kegentingan tadi. Pasti ia sudah membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Ia merasa semua rekannya telah menunggu, berdiri disampingnya untuk bangun.

Akhirnya ia membuka mata, berharap demikian—tidak mengecewakan teman-temannya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah ruangan rumah sakit maupun ruangan istirahat atau yang lainnya. Hanya sebuah langit biru yang indah tanpa ujung dan Flack mulai bertanya sendiri dimanakah ia sekarang.

Ia bangkit, duduk lalu melihat sekeliling. Suasananya memang benar-benar aneh, ia hanya melihat padang rumput penuh bunga yang luas. Rasanya tidak mungkin, sekalipun iya dia tidak dapat ditolong, ia masih melihat gedung dimana ia tadi terluka. Flack meraba-raba perutnya, ia tidak menemukan satu bercak darah. Dan ketika ia melihat lebih dekat, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Ia sehat dan terlebih lagi masih rapi. Rapi seperti ketika ia berangkat kerja. Sekarang ia mulai curiga, ia mulai terbayang tentang dirinya sekarang. _Aku tidak dapat melalui hal tadi._

_Kucinta kau sehingga takut terluka_

_Aku bingung_

Flack berdiri, berjalan sedikit melihat padang rumput yang luas itu. Ia kecewa, seiiring datangnya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rumput dan menebarkan semerbak bunga ke penciumannya. Kekecewaan itu semakin terasa dalam. Pastilah Mac sedih, begitu pula yang lain. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di dunianya. Ini bukan New York, ini bukan Bumi, _Ini pasti surga._

Ia merasa letih. Ia duduk di sebuah tanjakkan kecil di padang itu. Di depannya ada sungai dan disebrang sungai itu ada padang lagi yang menuju bukit. Tempat ini memang indah tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaan akan ketidakberhasilannya menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya, karena tidak dapat kembali ke teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan kesunyian dan juga pikiran-pikiran Flack.

"Hei!"

Flack menoleh kearah sember suara. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan sebuah gaun putih yang cantik. Tinggi, berwajah bundar yang mengintip diantara rambut panjangnya yang bewarna coklat gelap. Sebuah senyum melingkar di wajahnya. Ia menatap Flack penuh ketenangan dan mata coklatnya yang tertutup setangah membuat wajahnya tampak amat cantik untuk dilihat. Sebuah senyuman dan tatapan yang hangat.

Sebuah senyuman dan tatapan yang tidak asing.

Flack terkejut setangah mati, ia nyaris tidak percaya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya beberapa senti mundur. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Aiden!? Kau? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Wanita bernama Aiden itu tertawa kecil, menjawab pernyataan Flack, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Tentu saja aku ada disni, ini kan tempatku."

_Ternyata benar, aku tidak berhasil melalui hal tersebut. _Lalu Aiden berjalan mendekati Flack, melipat roknya dari belakang dan duduk disebelah pria itu. Wajahnya menatap Flack, sebuah tatapan yang mereka sudah rindukan untuk beberapa saat. Sebuah wajah yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lihat lagi.

_Ketika kumulai sentuh pipimu yang dingin_

_Kurasa jiwaku lahir_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak seharusnya kamu disini, Flack." Ujar Aiden dengan suara khasnya yang dalam.

"Entahlah, mungkin sama sepertimu. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi tempatku juga." Flack menjawab datar.

Ekspresi Aiden dibalut penuh heran. Lalu dengan akrab—seperti biasanya—seperti seolah ia baru saja melakukannya kemarin, Aiden menjawab dengan suara renyah, "Maksudmu itu apa? Tak seharusnya kamu disini tahu! Pulang ke Mac sana!"

"Aiden..." Flack mencoba meluruskan, Ia brpikir bahwa Aiden pasti tidak tahu alasannya berada di tempat ia berada sekarang, "...sesuatu telah terjadi padaku dan seharusnya kau tidak heran kau bertemu denganku sekarang."

Aiden masih bingung, sebuah ekspresi yang sangat Flack rindukan.

"Kau tidak senang bertemu dengan teman lama?"

Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Aiden rindu sekali dengan sahutan-sahutan seperti itu, terutama dari rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi kan kau bisa pulang." Aiden mengatakan alasannya.

"Pulang?"

"Iya, pulang. Pulang ke tempat dimana Mac dan yang lainnya menunggu."

Flack terdiam, kali ini dia yang heran. Kalau ia bisa pulang, kenapa ia harus berhenti di semacam _pit stop_ macam kahyangan seperti ini dulu?

"Entahlah Aiden, aku memang ingin pulang. Tapi..."

"Tapi..." Aiden mencoba membuka maksudnya.

"Tapi, kalau aku bertemu denganmu begini tandanya aku sudah tidak bisa pulang?"

Aiden mencoba menyemangati Flack yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan "semangat hidup". Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke pria tinggi disebelahnya itu. Lalu bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ketika aku dan Mac sedang menyelidiki TKP, kami menemukan sebuah bom. Bom itu melukaiku. Parah." Flack menjelaskan , "Mac menolongku tapi entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang aku disini, bersamamu. Tandanya?"

Aiden menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum tentu..."

"Lha, kalau belum tentu, kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" tanya Flack lagi, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum yang selalu ia pakai ketika ia mengeluarkan sakrasme andalannya, "Oh, atau kau masih ingat hal itu lalu datang menakutiku?"

"Hal itu?" tanya Aiden, belum ngeh.

"Kau masih ingat kelemahanku ketika kita menyelidiki sebuah mayat di biara tua."

Aiden tersenyum lebar, diikuti sebuah "Oooh" lalu merangkul dan memainkan rambut rekan penakutnya itu, "Dasar cengeng! Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menakutimu!"

Keduanya tertawa. Melepas rindu dan berbagi suka seperti yang dilakukan disetiap sahabat manapun di dunia ini yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Seharusnya mereka tidak bisa bertemu, seharusnya.

_Selalu kuingin bertemumu_

"Kau tidak berubah, Flack."

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah."

Keduanya bertatapan dan saling tersenyum. Suara air sungai mengalir terdengar ke telinga mereka, meramaikan sebuah kesunyian pendek diantara keduanya. Keudanya sama-sama berpikir, seandainya ini berlangsung lama dan tentu saja bersama yang lain pasti semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan. Tapi pikiran Aiden terbayangi kalau ia tidak akan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan yang lain. Ia sudah cukup mengalami ini sendiri. Cukup sendiri saja, hilang sendirian dalam kebodohannya.

Lalu, menambahi keramaian yang tidak ramai dalam kesunyian itu, Aiden memulai lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Memulai mengukap harapan sendunya.

"Flack, pulanglah. Kau tidak sepantasnya disini..."

Flack menoleh kepada Aiden, melihat wajah wanita itu yang matanya tertutup poninya kalau dilihat dari samping. Tapi tanpa melihat benar-benar ke matanya, dapat diketahui kalau ada sebuah kesenduan terselubung di dalam diri Aiden.

"Mac menunggumu, ia pasti khawaitr, begitu pula yang lain..."

"Aiden..."

Lalu Aiden membalas tatapan Flack yang daritadi dituju kearahnya, dengan mata yang penuh untaian kekosongannya, ia mengatakan permintaannya pada Flack. Permintaan yang selama ini mengekang di dalam hatinya, yang sudah habis mengepul menjadi awan hujan yang selalu deras keluar dari matanya. Pancaran mata itu sampai kepada Flack. Sebuah permintaan yang tidak biasa.

"Pulanglah kepada mereka, demi aku."

Flack mengangguk dalam. Ia menjawab, sebuah jawaban yang ia tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi tetap ia jawab, karena ia tahu maksud dari kesenduan yang menyelimuti temannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang," katanya sambil mulai bangkit, "Tapi kau ikut juga, oke?"

Aiden tersentak, walau tidak semua dari emosinya keluar dan tersirat di wajahnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memberi tahu Flack bahwa ia tidak bisa. Flack tahu hal ini. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat wajah Aiden yang begitu sedih itu.

"Tidak, Don, aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya kecewa, "Aku sudah tidak mungkin kembali. Kau tahu aku tidak dapat diselamatkan. Ini resiko, aku harus terus berada disini. Sebuah kentetuan di sebuah dunia untuk orang yang sudah tiada. Lagipula, aku yang memilih untuk pergi kesini. Kegegabahankulah yang menjerumuskan aku kesini."

Hening berhembus lewat bersama angin sepoi-sepoi. Aiden ikut berdiri menyusul Flack yang sudah berdiri daritadi. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Flack yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak mau ada temanku yang lain pegi kesini, biarkan aku saja yang berada disini. Toh, ini karena aku juga. Kalau kau mau menolongku, pulanglah. Pulang dan rangkulah kembali mereka, katakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Flack tahu, tahu persis apa yang diinginkan Aiden. Ia ingin pulang juga. Tapi baiklah kalau ini yang disebut ketentuan. Ketentuan hidup-mati yang entah bagaimana proses dan revolusinya. Ia mendekat pada Aiden, mengangguk. Ia harus mau tidak mau menerima hal ini. Ketentuan ini. Aiden tersenyum lalu ia merangkul rekan kerjanya itu dan mendoakannya kebaikan, segala kebaikan hidup dan anugrahnya.

_Kenapa_

_Kubisa saling berputar temukan orang beharga?_

_Yang genggam jari ini ketika terluka_

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Aiden." Ujar Flack.

"Aku juga," jawab Aiden seraya melepas rangkulannya, "Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, ya."

Flack menangguk. Lalu berbalik, perlahan ia berjalan menjauhi Aiden. Aiden pun melepas kepergiannya—atau mungkin justru Flack lah yang melepas kepergian Aiden.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Flack menjauh, terdengar sebuah isakan tangis. Sebuah isakan yang daritadi—daridulu tertahan dan akhrinya memecah, mengalir merdu dengan angin dan suara sungai.

Sebuah isakan tangis dari penyesalan Aiden selama ini.

Flack buru-bruru berbalik, berlari menghampiri Aiden. Ia memang selama ini selalu dingin pada wanita. Tidak tahu caranya memahami wanita yang menangis, sedih, atau kesal. Tapi entah itu pria atu wanita, Flack tahu satu hal bahwa seorang teman yang sedih membutuhklan sebuah perlindungan dan teman itu sendiri.

Ia berlari dan segera memeluk erat wanita itu. Membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

_Sebegitu kecil aku, kuberi semua tapi tak cukup_

_Ingin kuberi padamu tangan kecil yang tak dapat sembunyikan apapun ini_

Aiden semakin terisak, setelah ia mati ia tidak tahu harus menangis ke siapa, ia tidak percaya akhirnya ada teman yang mampu memeluknya erat lagi seperti ini. Ia merindukan pelukan semacam ini. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus begini. Flack harus pulang dan ia tidak mau ada lagi temannya yang mati sia-sia seperti dirinya.

"Tidak... Don, kau harus pulang..." ujarnya terisak-isak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa pulang kalau kau menangis."

Aiden menangis bertambah keras, ia pun menerima pelukan itu, menarik kemeja Flack dengan kedua tangannya, meluapkan semua kesedihan dan penyesalannya selama ini. Ia betul-betul menyesal atas kesalahannya sehingga ia dipecat, ia betul-betul menyesal atas kesalahannya sehingga ia dibunuh. Ia betul-betul menyesal harus kehilangan dunia dimana terdapat keluarga dan teman-temannya yang sangat berharga. Ia menyesal untuk merasakan sesal yang dirasakan oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya tersebut.

Flack mengerti penyesalan itu, penyesalan yang daritadi mengukir sendu di wajahnya.

Aiden merindukan semuanya, termasuk pelukan hangat seorang teman seperti ini, sebuah pelukannya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia mati dalam sendirian, hilang dalam sendirian, surga bukanlah tempat dimana ia bisa berbagi semuanya. Ia kesepian.

Flack terus menunggu, membelai rambut coklat gelap panjang itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya pada seorang wanita selain keluarga dekatnya. Di dalam benaknya terbayang-bayang kesedihan teman-temannya yang lain. Seperti Stella dan Danny di kasus-kasus tempo hari. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Aiden sedih, ia akan membuatnya bangkit. Akhirnya setelah Aiden mulai mengurangi jatah tangisannya, Flack mulai menenangkannya. Mengukir sebuah janji yang klise, tapi penuh harap.

_Kucinta kau sehingga bicaraku tak dapat_

_Bagaimana cara agar kebaikan ini terlihat?_

"Seandainya ada cara, apapun itu, untuk bisa menghidupkanmu kembali, aku akan melakukannya."

Aiden perlahan mulai menghentikan tangisannya, mencoba mencerna maksud Flack yang membuatnya terkejut itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Flack yang tatapannya ia bagi ke langit biru yang tidak ada batasnya itu.

"Aku janji, aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali," lalu Flack mengadah kebawah, matanya menatap mata Aiden dalam-dalam, "Lalu kita pulang bersama ke Mac dan yang lainnya..."

Mata biru Flack tidak pernah berbohong, tidak akan pernah. Aiden percaya itu, percaya bahwa suatu saat...

"...pasti." Lanjut Flack.

Tangis Aiden hilang, hilang seperti ia datang, bersama angin dan suara sungai yang begitu lembut membasuh kesejukan padang rumput tersebut. Ia memeluk erat temannya itu. Sebuah rasa terima kasih tanpa ujung, terima kasih untuk janji yang ingin dipercaya hatinya. Sekalipun ia hilang, sekalipun ia pergi, sekalipun ia mati, Aiden kini menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah senidri.

_Peluk aku erat, kupercaya hatimu yang hangat_

"Kalau aku bohong... ceramahi aku dengan rumus-rumus kimia..."

Aiden tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengahpus air matanya. Ia meraih tangan Flack, menggandengnya seperti kata Stella kalau ia sedang takut pada hantu. Senyum yang hangat, senyum yang percaya dan senyum yang pasti.

Hidup itu berharga, terlebih jika kau menemukan orang-orang yang berharga.

_Kucinta kau sehingga aku ada disebelahmu, menjagamu_

_Lega kurasa lahir ke dunia dimana ku terhubung olehmu_

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Don." Ucap Aiden lembut, penuh terima kasih.

Flack menangguk, "Tenang saja, janji sesama lelaki."

Tiba-tiba Aiden mengayunkan tangan Flack keras-keras lalu dilepasnya, "Enak saja! Memangnya aku laki-laki!"

Flack tertawa keras lalu melihat wajah Aiden yang pipinya digembungkan. Ia sangat suka sekali wanita ini kalau sedang marah. Suka sekali.

"Baiklah, Mac pasti menungguku kan? Aku boleh pulang? Gadis kecil tidak akan menangis lagi kalau Kakak tinggal?"

Aiden tersenyum, mengangguk, dan menlepas kepergian temannya. Flack pun melambaikan tangan, siap untuk kembali ke tubuhnya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, Aiden pun mengucapkan sebuah kalimat—bukan perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi! Aku akan menunggumu!"

Flack menangguk, lalu berbalik dan hilang dalam kejauhan.

_Kumimpi sepi hilang_

_Ku tak lagi sendirian_

_Songsong esok dengan mu_

* * *

Flack terbangun, kali ini ketika ia membuka matanyaa benar-bhenar menemukan dirinya di rumah sakit. Perutnya terasa nyeri sedikit. Ia akhirnya kembali ke dunia. Pulang ke teman-temannya.

Dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Mac, yang terus menggenggam tangannya, tertidur disampingnya. Ia tahu Mac tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia hanya merebahkan kepalanya saja ke tempat tidur rumah sakit dan hanya sekedar memejamkan mata.

Flack masih membayangkan mimpi yang ia lihat tadi, entah itu mimpi atau bukan semuanya terasa nyata. Juga janji yang ia ucapkan. Begitu ia sadar ia tidak bermimpi lagi, ia mendengar suara Mac memanggilnya, menyuruhnya menggenggam tangannya. Dan Flack lakukan itu, memberitahu Mac kalau ia masih hidup, memberitahu Mac agar ia tak kecewa. Tapi mimpi itu, mimpi itu masih terasa dalam benak Flack. Ia ingin Mac tahu, begitu pula Stella, Danny, dan Hawkes, ia ingin mereka tahu. Ia mengucapkan janji itu dan didalam hatinya, ia akan mewujudkan janji itu, mencari caranya, apapun juga.

Merasakan tangannya yang mulai bergerak, Mac bangun dari rebahannya lalu melihat Flack yang sudah membuka mata. Ia lega, senyumnya yang samar muncul di wajahnya.

"Don, kau sudah sadar?"

"Mac, aku bertemu Aiden..."

_Kita masih harus hadapi fajar putih_

_Selamat tinggal sendirian_

* * *

A/N: Fic yang udah lama muncul dikepala, inget banget, idenya dateng pas abis keluar dari kamar mandi. So sweet, tapi agak mencurigakan. Tadinya mau pake Bahasa Inggris tapi saya sadar kemampuan saya belum sehebat itu dalam bercuap-cuap dengan bahasanya Paman Sam. Kenapa begini soalnya kadang-kadang orang yang luka parah atau sakratul maut gitu bisa ketemu ama yang udah lewat. Bener nggak sih? Yah, bener nggak bener pokoknya gitulah. Review-nya yak... Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
